Heath (Comic Series)
Heath is a character first encountered in Issue 69 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a supply runner and resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Heath's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible that he lived in Alexandria before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them Heath is first seen in the Washington, D.C. ruins, trying to help his fellow supply runner, Scott, get away from zombies after he broke his leg. Rick, Abraham, and Aaron come to his, and Scott's aid and help fight off the zombies. Soon, Tobin, and the Alexandria Safe-Zone construction crew arrive and rescue Heath, and the others, and take them back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Heath is later seen discussing Scott's injuries with Douglas Monroe, however, they are soon interrupted by Douglas' wife, Regina, who demands to know why Douglas has let Rick's group enter Alexandria. Heath interjects and says that he thinks all of them are good people, but, Rick is making him somewhat suspicious. Douglas tells him that they need Rick more than anyone and he will be Alexandria's salvation. However, Heath yet again interjects, saying that Rick might just turn out to be another Alexander Davidson, causing Regina to panic and Douglas to grab him and throw him to the floor in a fury. Douglas apologizes to Heath and tells him that he just never like to hear Davidson's name and that he never wants to hear Heath using it again. Heath is then seen talking with a sick Scott in Alexandria Safe-Zone's clinic, discussing the arrival of Rick's group in the community. Scott starts to tell Heath that the group's arrival makes him a little uneasy, but, they are interrupted by one of Alexandria's doctors, Denise Cloyd, who greets Heath when she sees him and begins to start attending to Scott's wounds again. Heath is later seen attending Douglas Monroe's house warming party for Rick's group, running into Denise again while he is there, who informs him of Scott's condition, saying his fever is still running. Too Far Gone In Issue 79, Heath and Denise's previously discreet relationship is exposed after they're caught by Andrea, Rick, and a wounded Eric as they go to her house for medical assistance.. In Issue 81, Heath joins Glenn on the rescue mission to aid Andrea trapped in the nearby watchtower. The plan is to deliver food safely her way and lead some of the zombies away from the wall. When the rope between the community wall and a building outside breaks, Heath is trapped on the other side along with Glenn, Andrea, and Spencer. In Issue 84, Heath and others arrive back to the Safe-Zone, to see that everyone is chopping zombies successfully. In the next issue, 85, he's seen dragging limp corpses into fire piles. Battle Against The Saviors As Glenn, Maggie, and Sophia wish to join the Hilltop, Heath, along with Rick, Carl, and Michonne, he goes on the trip until they get there. Heath is functional as a driver. As they are captured and held hostage by the Saviors, Negan states that he doesn't want to kill Heath because of his skin color. Negan then leaves it up to chance who should be beaten. Heath was close to being chosen, but instead Glenn got the short straw and was selected by Negan. Heath watches as Glenn's skull is beaten in by "Lucille". When the Saviors leaves, Heath is seen crying over the loss. Heath alongside Rick, Nicholas, and Holly attempt to kill Negan as he is leaving Alexandria. They manage to kill the Saviors guarding Negan with help from Andrea, however before Negan is killed their guns are shot out of their hands by a group of hidden Saviors. Negan is outraged at the attempt on his life and says that one of them will die. Carl attempts to shoot Negan but misses and hits Lucille. This angers Negan even further, resulting in him lining Heath and the others up and threatening to kill them all, unless the remaining citizens of Alexandria throw Carl over the wall. The citizens refuse these demands and Negan begins his execution process. Midway through Nicholas interrupts and begs for his life, this angers Negan who says that if Rick, Holly or Heath tell him to kill Nicholas he will do so and spare them. Heath tells him no and says that he just scared. Negan is about to finish selecting his victim, until Paul "Jesus" Monroe shows up, who saves Heath and the others by fighting the Saviors off until Ezekiel's forces show up. The War Begins Heath is seen sitting in Gabriel Stokes' church as Rick, Paul Monroe, Ezekiel, and a group of others are discussing battle plans for the upcoming battle of Sanctuary. He is later seen alongside a group of one hundred people from The Kingdom, Hilltop Colony and Alexandria Safe-Zone marching upon The Sanctuary. After successfully flooding The Sanctuary's courtyard with zombies, Heath is confronted by Aaron and Eric, who start to talk about Holly's capture by The Saviors. Heath tells them both that he prepares that think about it and goes back to eating. The War Escalates After the capture of one of The Savior outposts, Heath and the rest of The Army return to Alexandria. After arriving back at the Safe-Zone, Heath finds Aaron standing alone in his house. He quickly steps in and comforts Aaron over Eric's death, telling him he knows what he is feeling, and then hug each other. When Denise is bitten on the arm by a reanimated Holly, Heath comes rushing over to her aid, only to have his leg blown off by a grenade thrown by Negan. Denise runs over to Heath, and tells Rick she needs to get him to the infirmary before he bleeds to death. Rick warns her about her bite, saying they need to amputate it, but she declines, as she needs both of her arms to help Heath. Heath is later seen in the infirmary, being cared for by Denise. In the aftermath of the battle, Denise slowly succumbs to her bite wound. Heath remains by her side in her last moments, apologizing to her for their fighting and saying that he wishes they could have just been happy. Denise dies of her wounds. Heath is so devastated that he falls out of his chair (having not yet adjusted to having one leg) and Michonne assures him that she'll put Denise down for him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Heath has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Denise Cloyd Heath's romantic relationship with Denise started when Scott was healing from their scouting mishap. During this time, Heath would show his inner turmoil during his visits to an open-eared Denise. As time went on, Scott died despite all of Denise's care-giving and Heath would go on to dwell within his loneliness. Denise, also alone within the confines of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, gave Heath someone to connect with as she had seen him the most during his darkest times. As Eric and Aaron returned from a doomed recruiting mission, Andrea lead the injured Eric to Denise's where the survivors would find her and Heath in the throws of passion, much to everyone's initial shock. However, Heath confided in the relationship stating that it just happened that way and as time moved forward, Denise would show concern for his safety during his continued scouting missions. Heath is horrified when he sees Denise's bite mark on her shoulder, proving that he has feelings for her. Scott Scott was Heath's best friend. Heath was ready to pick him up some antibiotics, which Scott needed. Heath is seen crying after his death, and demands that they have a funeral so that Scott's heroic nature would be remembered. After Douglas agrees to this due to the death of his wife, the group holds the funeral to which Heath highlights his best friend's importance to himself and the community. During the burial, he asks those carrying Scott to be careful with the body. Scott is put down by Michonne. Glenn Glenn replaced Scott, and these two are seen to be good friends. Heath also saved Glenn's life once. When Negan killed Glenn, Heath was seen crying. After Glenn's death, Heath called Glenn his friend. Rick Grimes At first, Heath shows a slight dislike towards him claiming he could turn out to be like Alexander Davidson. However, after Rick takes lead of the Alexandria Safe-Zone from Douglas, he defends Rick and his group against Nicholas when Nicholas shows signs of an uprising. Heath has seemed to integrate into Rick's inner circle. Participating in most meetings and being picked to go to The Kingdom. Overall, Heath has proven to be a loyal member of Rick's group. Michonne Heath and Michonne seem to have a stable relationship. They haven't been seen to converse very much; however, in Issue 107, Michonne makes a move on Heath while he's on guard duty, under the impression that he and Denise were not on good terms. Heath tells her that if things don't work out between Denise and him, he'd go out with her. Heath politely rejects Michonne, trying not to hurt her feelings. Nicholas Heath challenged Nicholas' planned uprising against Rick. Although they've rarely been seen interacting since, it can be assumed that Nicholas and Heath have stabilized their relationship, as Heath justifies Nicholas' selfish attempt to get his life spared while being lined up together with him by Negan in Issue 114. Aaron Heath and Aaron appear to share a good relationship often working and getting along with each other. Their friendship was shown in Issue 119 when Heath checked on Aaron to see how he was taking Eric's death, he gave him a hug and expressed that he was sorry. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something To Fear Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two |}} Trivia *Heath has the highest number of appearances of all the Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens. He appears in a total of 44 issues by Issue 121. *Kirkman mentioned in an interview that, "there's gonna be a lot done with Heath" in the "All Out War" story arc, as well as with Holly and Maggie. *Heath is the first leg amputee in The Walking Dead not to be bitten by a zombie. **Dale and Allen were bitten in the comics and same with Hershel in the show. ru:Хит Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Glasses User Category:Protagonist Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Amputated Victims